A Week With the Prodigy
by iJutsu
Summary: Tenten is required to watch over an injured Neji at the hospital for a week. Although, it's Tenten's last week with Team Gai. What will Neji do? [NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

Hi! I'm pretty much new here, so please don't flame all too much. But they are .. welcomed. I want to know what I am doing wrong and such.

**A Week With the Progidy**

by iJustu

**Chapter 1: Day One**

"May I please see him, ma'am?" the green beast asked, with concern in his voice.

"I apologize, Lee. But only one person may stay with..." the nurse paused, tapping her fingers on her desk, trying to remember the name of the one Lee wishes to see,"Ah, Hyuuga Neji, for this week."

"That is why!" Lee persisted, "I am aware of the fact that only one person may stay with him!"

"Then why are two of you here?" she replied back, tilting her head, staying at the two ninjas before her.

Lee sighed, wrapping his arms around his fellow teammate shoulder, Tenten. Tenten didn't seem to mind, for she wanted both her and Lee to see him. The nurse just sighed, standing up to look at them in the eye. Lee and Tenten, too, sighed, knowing where this was going to go. They sat by a nearby chair near the nurse's desk to discuss the issue. However, despite who may stay with him, Lee was focusing on how Neji got into what he is in now. Tenten frowned, at the fact that Lee was feeling bad for something that wasn't his fault.

"How could I have been so...inconsiderate? His stamina was obviously decreasing, yet, I told him to continue to fight..."

"Lee," Tenten said, rather quietly, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault, you just wanted the best of both you and him."

"But what is 'best', Tenten? What is this 'best' you speak of? I am now clearly not the best because I chose to put my fellow teammate's life at stake for the sake of defeating the enemy.."

"The way you say it, your making it sound like it's a bad thing," Tenten sighed, the huffed, "It was the right choice. We defeated the enemy, we're all okay, and Neji will recover in no time! When a teammate is hurt, Lee, don't think much of it. You'll worry and you may be caught by unexpected encounters."

"But Tenten..."

"No more 'but Tentens'!" she then hugged him, "Everything is going to be okay. Don't regret anything right now."

Lee returned the hug, and took a deep breath. Hesitating, he closed his eyes, and laid one hand on Tenten's shoulder. She looked at him questioningly. After a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes and smiled a small smile, which was usually not normal for him to most people.

"You stay with him, Tenten."

"Wha-what?"

"You stay with him," Lee repeated, "You seem more of the confident and skilled one than I right now. But do not worry, youthful flower, I will visit everyday for a couple of minutes and help you out as much as I could. And...as I recall, only I know this, and, this is...your last week with us, correct?"

Tenten just blinked, and nodded. One blink, Two blinks, Three blinks. There was a reason why she wanted BOTH her and Lee to watch over Neji: she would have to stay with Neji, alone. Not that she thinks she can't handle it alone, only the thing about her actually being alone with him. Alone with HIM; Hyuuga Neji, the boy, the man, she has been admiring for the longest. And about her last week, she felt that she had to make the best with him. She then shook her head, removing her thoughts and smiled at Lee, agreeing with the process. Lee smiled back, finally with the pinging smile. She giggled and stood up, with Lee following her back to the nurse's desk. The nurse looked up from her work. Tenten sighed.

"I'll be the one staying with him."

Few minutes later...

Lee started to leave as Tenten followed the nurse to where Neji's room is. Her heart kept on skipping a beat from every step she took, getting closer and closer to him, though, she's still so 'far'. They finally reached to the front of door, which was still closed. Nurse Autumn, whose's name was just now notified, gave Tenten a couple of blankets and pillows for her, and for Neji, if needed. A thought once getting the items suddenly came to her head, already figuring out that she has to sleep in the same room as Neji. She rolled her eyes at the thought, "Oh the agony," she thought sarcastically, then laughed, "I slept with Neji and Lee for the longest time as a team. This won't be much as a toughy." Nurse Autumn finally handed her the keys, which was hooked onto a necklace. Tenten thankfully took it and placed it around her neck. Bowing in respect to the nurse, the nurse left, going back to work. Sighing, Tenten turned around and faced the door. Although, there was no movements. She stared at the door knob, with the rapid heartbeats coming back again. She then angrily shook her head.

"Why am I hesitating?" she growled to herself aloud, "I have to do my duty and succeed in it! Even if it is a minor one such as taking care of a teammate."

Taking once last deep breath, she put the key into the keyhole, and turned the knob. First sticking her head in, she looked around, seeing Neji laying upon the bed. His chest was slowly sucking in and out air, so that gave Tenten a positive thought that he was okay and breathing. Slowing entering, she quietly closed the door, and placed the given items on top of the table, far from Neji's bed. After placing down the objects, she turned around to face Neji, and saw a chair, next to the bed which he was laying upon. Tenten chuckled to herself, "That must be my bed," she thought. Settling down her mini-bag that she refuses to call a purse next to the chair, she sat down and faced Neji. His eyes were closed with his long hair blowing across his face from the calm wind. Lee's words suddenly came back.

"_But what is 'best', Tenten? What is this 'best' you speak of? I am now clearly not the best because I chose to put my fellow teammate's life at stake for the sake of defeating the enemy.."_

Tenten smiled, yet she didn't know why. Was it because she knew Neji was strong? Or was it because she knew Lee was caring for both of them more than he does to himself. Suddenly she heard a sudden noise, a soft noise, like a grunt of some sort. Her heart yet again skipped a beat, as she turned around seeing Neji with his eyes squinting, looking as if he wanted to see who was there. But, knowing him, he'd care less. His eyes slowly opened, with Tenten, for some odd reason, pacing herself. With his eyes still half closed, he looked at her for a moment and took a breath to cure his ... sleepiness.

"Tenten?"

She smiled, greeting him with a soft, simple: "Hello".

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, with his voice still a little dry from his nap. Obviously, Lee nor Gai-sensei must have not told him about the task of them taking care of him. Surprisingly, Tenten found it a little bit difficult to say.

"We-well, Gai-sensei said for Lee and I to watch over you, not saying that you can't take care of yourself, but it was a task and unfortunately, only one person is allowed to stay with a patient, so Lee decided for me to stay. I-I will be staying here with you for a week."

Neji stared at her for a moment, then replied with the usual: "Hnh." Tenten sighed, about to turn away, again heard the sound of his grunting. She quickly turned around to face him again, gasping from seeing him trying to sit up. In a swift motion, she stood up from her chair, and placed her one of her hands on his chest, and the other one on his back. But she then froze, seeing that he was shirtless; and the fact that she suddenly just touched him. She flushed, and shook her head, trying to get herself together. Her serious face then got back.

"You shouldn't try to move your body, Neji," she replied, pushing his chest a little softly while her hand on his back rubbed a little, motioning him to lay back down,"It'll make your condition worse."

Neji laid back down, knowing that trying to sit up won't do any good for both him and Tenten. Tenten sighed and sat back down on her chair, slumping, as she covered her eyes with her hand. She was tired. Before her and Lee came to visit, Gai-sensei had trained them for their next battle, which, Tenten won't have the time to do; what a waste. Neji eyed her, smirking a bit. Tenten felt eyes lying upon her, so she removed her hands from her face and turned her head to look at Neji's eyes. "Same old Neji," she giggled to herself, surprisingly finding herself giggling aloud a bit. Neji raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything, for he enjoyed that there was a bit more noise around him. Neji turned his head back to the ceiling and watched the spinning fan spin slowly. Noticing so, Tenten took a deep breath and grinned at him, even though he wasn't looking.

"So...do you...need anything, Neji?"

Neji again turned his head to her.

"I'm fine."

"Surely you need something!" she said, funny how she found herself now laughing, "I just don't want to be a sitting duck all week."

He stayed quiet, the slid himself up a little, so he can view her better. Tenten helped him get into the 'sitting' position he wanted. Once 'comfortable', he stared at her.

"A week, is it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Why is it that you chose to stay with me?"

"Huh," she replied, saying it not as a question, or as a statement, "Sounds like you're not happy with my presence."

"Curiosity," he stated simply.

"Well," she started to fidget, kind of reminding Neji of Hinata, "This is my last week and...you know, you're my teammate. And...I wouldn't want anything else but to spend it with you," Tenten then laughed freakishly, for she thought that statement sounded rather odd, "Y'know, like teammate's, like friends!"

He ignored everything she said, but one statement.

"Your last week?"

Tenten blinked in confusion.

"Lee or Gai-sensei hasn't told you?" she asked, and noticing his confused look, she already knew the answer, "Okay uhm..this is my last week with you all because in my family generation, we...are engaged by the age of 16, but marry at 20. Sad thing about it though, once I am engaged, I'm ... stuck with that person until marriage is at state. So...I'm leaving because...I have to unfortunately get engaged now. I know, retarded isn't it?"

Neji had an unreadable expression upon his face, as if nothing was told to him. But, he was still looking at her, straight into her eyes. She gulped.

"How does that make you leave part of the team?" he asked.

"It means that I'm done." she stated, "Me being known as the weapon mistress, is going to be over. Someone will soon take my name."

"Someone will replace you in our team?"

"Obviously."

She looked at him, waiting for his reply. Unfortunately, nothing came out of his mouth, as he moved his head to stare yet again at the ceiling. Tenten felt a sinking in her heart. She put her hand over her chest. "What...what is this feeling?" she thought to herself, startled. Her eyes then again focused on Neji. Deep down inside, she wished for him to say something; to say something that would probably show any emotions of missing her. But nothing came out. Nothing. She sighed, and stared at him with her eyes, her eyes that showed something very new of her. Something she wished she could never show: sadness.

"I'm really going to miss you, Neji."

"Hnh."

That sinking feeling came again in her stomach. She clutched onto her stomach, trying to relax it. Sighing once more, she stood up and started to walked towards the door, notifying to Neji that she'll be back and that she's just going out to get some tea. With his nod, she slowly walked out the door, and closed it, hand still on the knob while looking down at her feet. She was full with hated anger. She hated herself for feeling the emotions she never wished to feel. She hated Neji for causing her to feel the emotion. And she hated herself again for bringing up the topic. That way, Neji wouldn't have caused anything. Releasing her hand from the knob, she walked towards the kitchen which is freakishly in a hotel.

Late at night...

After getting the tea for him, all that happened after was dead silence. Literally dead silence. No words came out of both of their lips; nothing but solid breathing. The clock triked midnight and Tenten's eyes opened from the nap she didn't expect on taking. Rubbing her eyes, she turned to Neji, who was fast asleep. Again, as she stared at him, she found herself smiling unexpectedly. "He looks so .. calm," she thought, "Nothing like a progidy, but just .. Neji." That was a sudden thought, for many times she slept with both Lee and Neji during missions, but never before has she seen Neji's face in the clear. She bent over a little, laying her chin upon his bed, looking at his side view, hearing his soft breathing. She exhaled, and relaxed her eyes, remembering the conversation they had before slumber.

"_I'm really going to miss you, Neji."_

"_Hnh."_

She quietly faced her chair towards him, and sat, looking at him once more. She placed her hand upon his hand, laying next to him. Closing her eyes, her eyes shone as she spoke quietly in happiness, and sadness.

"I'm really going to miss you, Neji..."

Removing her hand, she leaned back against her chair, and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

Hours later, when she was fully asleep, eyes were opened: Neji's. He turned his head to her, and eyed her for a couple of seconds. Sighing, he closed his eyes, facing back to the ceiling.

"I'm going to miss you too."

**TBC**

**you like? oo sorry if It wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but ... I'm trying! Read & Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

**Kya! Another update! I'll try to update a.s.a.p. parents hog the computer. .. yes... _parents_. haha well here's the next chapter! It'll be pretty long. **

**A Week With the Progidy**

**by iJutsu**

**Chapter 2: Day 2**

The morning sun shone upon his face, traveling across the room as he sat up, which he found more easier to sit up from yesterday. Neji turned his head, seeing that Tenten was still asleep. He then turned his head to the clock: 7:30 A.M. He exhaled as a yawn and brushed his hair off his face. While doing so, he heard some murmuring coming from Tenten, whose head was down on one of her knee that was up, looking like she was asleep. After the last strand of hair was off his face, he tapped Tenten on her shoulder. Within seconds, she numbly looked up at Neji with some sort of glare. He smirked inside, knowing that she wasn't much of a morning person. She rubbed her eyes, and then smiled tiredly at Neji.

"G'morning," she yawned, tightening her ribbons which kept her hair in buns, refusing to let her hair down

Neji nodded as a greeting back. Stretching once more, she stood up, ready to go back on her 'duty' of taking care of the great and mighty progidy. Neji blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Tenten walked over the sink, turned it on and grabbed a face-towel, soaking it in warm water. Neji heard her humming softly to herself, or, doubtly, to him, as she did so. She then squeezed the free water out of the towel, and walked back to Neji, with the damp cloth in her hand. He raised an eyebrow. She noticed.

"What?" she said.

"It's necessary for you to wash yourself in the bathroom, Tenten," he said, looking at her as if she's stupid, "Not in front of me."

Tenten gave him the "you're stupid" look back.

"I have to wash you up a little bit, Hyuuga," she replied, tilting her head, "Knowing the numbness in your body, you can't take 1 minute of moving yourself."

Neji gave the blank expression he had given her the day before. Tenten shivered; she always hated that look. She took a step forward, pleased to see the Neji didn't do anything to prevent it. He just sat there, looking down at his hands in deep thought. That made Tenten want to stop. When Neji's in thought, she, for the last 4 years training with him, never wanted to disturb him. The moment when she was right next to him, she spoke.

"Uhm Neji, if you think this is pretty awkward, I can let you try to do it yourself," she stammered, with her face facing the floor, not wanting to see his reaction, "A-and if it's do hard to handle, I can always call in a nurse..."

A smirk then grew upon his face.

"Why?" he said, with a soft chuckle in his voice, "You're suppose to be taking care of me."

Her heart jumped and her eyes widened, feeling her face grow a little warm. She quickly looked up at him, with her cheeks still a little flushed, not knowing if it was from embarrassment or from admiration.

"R-right."

Still standing in her spot, but bending over closer to him to eye him closely, she brought the towel up and slowly stroked his face with the damp cloth. While doing so, she had what people call 'butterflies' in her stomach. Never before has she been this close to touching his face. "Well," thought Tenten, giggling to herself, "This isn't exactly what I call touching." Neji turned his head to her, causing Tenten to accidentally drop the towel in 'shock'. She blushed, for their faces was just inches apart. He raised an eyebrow again and asked what was so funny. Shaking her head, she grabbed the towel, which landed on his hands, with her fingers lightly touching his palm. They both shivered. She shakily sighed and brought the towel up to his face once again, and started to get back to cleaning him up. She laughed when she stroked the towel across his face, making him cough. She then stopped, seeing the glare she was getting from him. Surprisingly, he chuckled a bit too. Tenten decided to ignore that, thinking it wasn't as much as a deal anymore. The towel dragged down to his neck, then to his bare shoulders, cooling down some of his body heat. She brought her hand to his chest, feeling his steady heartbeats going through the towel to her hands. Yet again, another unexpected smile came across her face. Neji noticed, and before he could speak of the matter...

"YOOSH!!"

Tenten jumped back startled, seeing a green blob randomly jump in from the window. Neji twitched, seeing his comrade before him, smiling that pinging smile towards both him and Tenten. Tenten had her hand to her heart, breathing, trying to slow down the rapid heartbeats from Lee's introduction. Lee laughed...that laugh.

"Haha! How are you doing, Neji?" Lee asked, grinning,"I see you have just woken up from your slumber! Are you feeling better from yesterday?"

"Yes, Lee," he replied simply.

"That's good to hear," he then paused, with is wide freakish smile disappearing, "Neji, I apologize for-"

"It's Tokay-"

"No it is not!" Lee interrupted,"I put your life at state!"

"It's just a minor injury..."

"Still...I should not of have let you continue fighting," he looked down, "It shows over-powering a teammate and that's...unruly."

Tenten stared at them, staying silent for the Neji and Lee moment. It was a surprise to her, for Neji and Lee never actually had a calm conversation that lasted more than 10 seconds. Lee sighed, then smiled to obviously hide his shame. He turned to Tenten. She blinked, as he turned his head back to Neji. That gave Tenten a sick feeling. Lee then asked how she was treating Neji.

"Well enough," he stated.

She turned red. Lee smiled at her and sat down on her chair, or what is now known as her bed. Neji continued to look down at his hands with that thoughtful face. Tenten sat down on the floor on her knees, staring at both her teammates. Lee leaned back, with both his hands on his head, smiling warmly at Tenten. She again blinked, wondering what that smile is about. He grinned. She stared, awkwardly smiling back. Suddenly, that smile turned downwards into a sigh.

"Ah, Tenten," Lee started, "Do you really have to leave? To leave Team Gai as it's youth decreases for missing it's one and only youthful flower?"

That caught Neji's attention, seeing his head turn a little towards them. Tenten looked down, fidgeting with her fingers, sighing with both sadness and frustration within her. She then looked up and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Lee."

"There is never going to be time when we find another one like you to replace you in our team..." he stated sadly, then sighed, "There is never going to be another weapon mistress like you. There is never going to be another blooming flower of youth like you. There is never going to be..."

Tenten eyed him, with the sinking feeling in her heat coming back.

"There is never going to be another Tenten like you to replace you in Team Gai."

Before Tenten could say anything, he went up to her and hugged her. Tenten just stayed still, too confused to move in any action what so ever. Neji sat there, not being able to move for one, and another for not wanting to show anything but blankness. Lee patted her on the shoulder, and stood up, telling them that he'd better leave before the nurse finds out that he didn't aware them that he was in. He jumped out the window, telling them that he will return shortly. Tenten sighed again, stood up and grabbed the damp towel and walked toward Neji to proceed with the cleaning. Although, when she raised her hand to wipe his face, his hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from further movement. She looked at him, who was staring at her seriously, straight in the eye.

"Who is this you are getting engaged with, Tenten?" he asked sharply. So much for showing blankness.

She hated herself again. She hated herself for telling him about the engagement. She hated him again for making a deal out of it when she doesn't want to talk about it. Regardless, she spoke, knowing that if she didn't, this of the hate will still continue.

"I...don't know," she whispered, looking down and dropping the towel, for his hand still gripped on her arm.

"You don't know," he repeated as a dull statement.

"Yes," she breathed, "I do not know who I'm getting engaged to."

"Why?"

There it was again. That feeling. That sick feeling going down her heart. But it wasn't sadness, no, it was anger, but to her confusion, she didn't know why. She grunted angrily and snatched her arm back, releasing his grip. Tenten looked up, but didn't create eye-contact. That's her-no will power.

"What's it to you, anyways?" she snarled, grabbing the towel to wash it again, "It's not important and it seemed you didn't care the day before."

"Curiosity," he simply stated. Again.

"Well, curiosity kills the cat," she huffed, taking one step from the sink as she squeezed the water out of the towel. She felt him grin.

"Well," he said, kind of mimicking her, "Whoever this man is, he's very lucky."

Tenten dropped the towel, with her face red, again not knowing how or why. That made his smirk grow. "What is up with him today?" she thought silently to herself, "He's acting...totally different." Bashfully, she bent down and grabbed the towel, putting it back on the handle, not knowing what to say to him. As she stood up, she went back to her chair where her bag was. She picked up her bag and started rummaging for her money which just so happens to lay on the bottom of her bag. Neji eyed her when she stood up. She turned around, so she wouldn't face him. Stuffing the money in her pocket, she opened the door. With nothing else to say, she left, closing the door behind her.

Back with Neji...xD

He stared at the closed door, flabbergasted that she didn't even tell him where exactly she was going. He shrugged, now thinking of it as not a big deal. The word engagement kept on ringing in his head, probably telling him something. Rolling his eyes at the thought, he leaned back, and sighed, looking out at the trees beyond his window. Neji then remembered what she previously said to him.

"_What's it to you, anyways? It's not important and it seemed you didn't care the day before."_

He chuckled to himself, thinking about how flushed she looked when she spoke. Knowing Neji, words like that didn't hurt him at all. Yet, he FELT hurt, and there was no reason why. Annoying brushing the hair off his face again, he heard some kind of tune; music, coming from somewhere. He eyed the outside. Nothing was there but trees and wind. The noise got a little louder, and he looked down on the floor. The sound was coming from Tenten's bag. He twitched, but not wanting that silly little tune to continue he bend over and picked the bag up. He browsed the inside of the bag, not giving a care that he looks like he's nosy. Finally, he eyed the subject. It was Tenten's...cell. Again he twitched, "Where'd she get a phone?" he thought to himself weirdly. Ignoring that, he picked up the phone, that was still ringing, and pressed a button, hoping that it would turn off. Idiot. He heard a voice coming from it saying: 'hello?' over and over again. "Crap, pressed the wrong button." Neji, thinking he might get Tenten in trouble if he just hung up, brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Neji replied dully.

"Tenten?" the voice said, sounding confused,"This is Takeru, and I called to inform you that I'm your husband-to-be..."

Neji's heart stopped. He removed the phone from his ear and stared at it, as if it was just thrown at him. Husband-to-be, the word repeated in his head, husband-to-be. It was more awkward to him, seeing that this Takeru of a person thinks Neji is Tenten. Slowly, he moved the phone back up to his ear, hearing the impatient voice of Takeru. All of a sudden, he started to hear footsteps. Quickly hanging up, being sure that he was pressing the right button, he grabbed the bag and before he could put it in..._creakkkk_, went the door. He was caught red-handed. Though, not precisely, for he could be suspected for doing something else. Unfortunately, that didn't work for Tenten.

"What are you doing?" she said, placing the tray of food that she got on the nearby table.

He didn't hold back. "Your phone rang."

"And?" she sounded just as impatient as the man did, "Who was it? Why did you just go and take my phone?"

"Because I can, and I couldn't stand the ring tone for another second" he replied, nothingness, "And it was Takeru, the man you are going to get engaged to."

Tenten gasped, practically grabbing the bag from Neji in a blink of the eye. He just stared at her flabbergasted, again. She grabbed her phone, seeing that it was off, giving her more confusion. But then she saw that it was blinking, causing her to groan. "No battery," she thought frustratingly. With the phone still in her hands, she went to the table, grabbed the tray, and placed it on Neji's lap without further words. She placed her phone back in her bag and huffily sat down on her chair. Neji grabbed the cup of water, deciding to drink, because, like usual, he was a loss of what to say at such a time. He looked over at Tenten in the corner of his eye. She was blushing, seeing the red tint upon her cheek, with a soft smile upon her face as she fidgeted with her fingers, looking at the flowers of a vase drift back and forth calmly from the wind. Neji's face got warm. He has never seen Tenten looking so...so. "Pretty," he said in his mind, shocked by his own thoughts. She usually has a serious expression, determined to accomplish everything during training. But now was different. Tenten was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Neji looking at her. She sighed, she sighed dreamily, and leaned back, tapping her fingers against each other happily.

"What did he sound like?" she finally asked, in a soft calm whisper. That shocked him. A lot.

He practically chocked on his water. (yes;water) Tenten's dream bubble popped as she heard Neji continually coughing. She quickly got up and patted his back, not knowing how that would help, but people always seem to do that when people cough. She then giggled and sat back down, as his coughing went away. That face came upon her again, that "love-sick" face. Neji exhaled a bit, knowing that Tenten wanted to know probably before the week ends, even if he hardly spoke to Takeru.

"He sounded alright."

"Alright?" Tenten repeated, disappointed from the answer, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to figure it out when you met him, which is soon if you don't recall."

Tenten slowly turned her head at him. Neji stared at her back, since he was already doing so while they previously spoke. Unless he was going crazy, he could've sworn he saw a shine in her eyes. Not from happiness, because at the way she was squinting, he knew that she was trying to prevent...

Tears.

Tenten crying? Now that's very new. Before Neji could even decide whether or not he should speak, she spoke, with her body shaking. Yeah, she's totally preventing tears.

"Are you happy for me, Neji?"

"I not sure whether or not I am or should be," he said, as if this discussion was nothing, "For one you're getting engaged to a man who don't even know anything about, and you're leaving the team for the hell of it."

"It...it's family matt-matters," she said shakily, sounding like something was stuck in her throat.

"You can always refuse."

"I-I don't have a ch-choice..."

"You always have a choice."

"Takeru might...he..."

"You're being foolish now Tenten," he said simply, but coming from him to her, how it sounded was harsh. Real harsh, like someone saying: 'I don't love you.'

I don't love you.

That's exactly how it sounded through her ears. She turned away and looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. Neji still stared at her, with the usual blank expression on his face. She clutched her pants with her hands, still shaking.

"Y-You're right," she finally said, softly laughing to herself sadly, "I am pretty much a fool. But good thing for you, I'm leaving in a couple of days. And...you don't have to keep up with my foolishness any more."

He said nothing, but his heart yelled: "I'm sorry." Tenten gave him a napkin, and rested upon her chair looking down, remembering their words.

The rest of the day between them remained silent.

**TBC**

**rawrrr. I got to learn how to make cliffys more ... cliffy. XP Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Hopefully the next will be more heart-warming and, if I'm in luck, exciting. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3

**Oh the AGONY! I'm writers blocked, like, to the MAXIMUM. So please, don't kill me after you read this chapter. It won't be as exciting as most of you all probably expected. I love you all! ...if that helps. x.x**

**A Week With the Progidy**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 3: Day 3**

Tenten awoke from her rest not so pleasantly. Not because of her and Neji's conversation the night before, it was because an acorn just randomly hit her head. Sadly for her, once she wakes up, she can't go back to her previous sleep no matter how hard she tries. Rubbing out the morning in her eyes, she stretched, letting her legs and arms spread as far as they can. Although, she didn't notice, as she stretched, that she knocked over the water vase on the shelf above Neji's head, causing it to fall down. She gasped, and when Neji opened his eyes to see why, the water splashed on his face. Tenten's hands were covering her mouth, shocked and embarrassed to say anything. He sat up quickly, and started coughing repeatedly. After a couple of seconds, he turned around and looked at Tenten, whose hands were still covering her mouth. She slowly placed her hands down as one hand rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"G-Good Day!" she replied embarrassingly.

He kept staring at her.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. That was a total accident! I didn't know that I was going to..kya! I'm really sorry, Neji!"

His stare didn't go away, making Tenten feel more awkward. One, he wasn't saying anything, and without a doubt, if someone else splashed water all over his face while he's asleep, he would already beating the hell out of them. And two, he didn't speak nor give a glance to her since the conversation yesterday. She gulped and faced forward, deciding to stop making a fool out of herself trying to make him talk to her. Yet, Neji's stare never left. He continued looking at her, but this time, she noticed eying him in the corner of her eye, there wasn't a blank expression. She shivered, "He looks ... shocked," she thought, "As...as if this is this first time he's ever looked at me." She saw him open his mouth slightly.

"It's...okay," he said.

SLOW! Slow was the first word that popped out of her head, slow! After minutes of the apology, he finally noticed? Tenten merely nodded her head, giving him a small smile. Neji turned his head away from her and laid back down on his bed, staring at the non-moving fan on the ceiling. Tenten twitched. "If this is all that's going to happen in this whole week with him," she mumbled to herself in her head, "I won't tolerate it." Tenten stood up and, with much hesitation, sat right next to Neji on his bed. There was much little room for herself to fully sit, so she had to hold onto her chair to support her a little. Neji turned his head upwards to see her face, who surprisingly was staring right at him. It was her turn to return the stare. She grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket, and lightly stroked his face with it, wiping off the water.

Things were moving a little too slow. After somewhat seconds, she gave one last wipe and giggled, telling him that she's done. But when she started to remove her hand from his face, he again grabbed her arm, just like the day before. She stared at him, seeing that his eyes turned less serious, hazily. Tenten blushed, and looked away, but to both her and his surprise, he softly yanked her closer to him. Perhaps it was a little too close, for their faces was inches away and her free hand landed on his chest, his bare chest. Her mind started to spin, not knowing how this just suddenly happened and why it's happened. Finally, to break the silence, Neji spoke. She still kept her eyes on him when his eyes looked away, chuckling at bit.

"You overslept," he whispered, at last releasing her.

Her anger rose. He did all that: grab her, bring her close, and what-not, just to say 'you overslept'? Suddenly that got to her. She quickly swifted her head over to the clock and gasped. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon! Neji grinned at her somewhat evilly. Tenten felt it, and pouted at him, causing his grin to widen. "What is up with him?" Tenten thought to herself, again, feeling herself smile at him unexpectedly, "We argued with each other, and, he's acting like...so...different from...Neji." Neji noticed her smile, and then, which caught her completely off-guard, he smiled back. Tenten didn't know whether she should smack him hard on the back of his head or just smile back, because the randomness of happenings was happening a little to fast. Before Tenten could open her mouth, there was someone knocking on the door. Quickly going to the door, not wanting to continue this 'smile' conversation, she peeked through the little hole to see who was on the other side. She blinked; someone she definitely didn't know.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked politely.

"Oh! Hello," the voice sounded shy, "I'm looking for Tenten, is she there? I'm Takeru..."

Her heart jumped at the same time Neji's sank. His eyes widen as he turned over to Tenten, who was staring at the door, shaking, with him not knowing if she was scared of excited. He wanted her to feel everything but excited. Guess he can't get what he wanted, for she was squealing a bit, fixing her hair as much as she could. He found that disgusting. But before Tenten could open the door, Neji spoke, hopefully doing what he can to prevent her from not opening that door.

"Don't open that door," Neji whispered.

Again, he didn't get what he want. Tenten opened the door, only popping her head out first, before her whole body. She was smart enough not to bring Takeru in. Bracing herself, she looked up at him, and gasped softly. He had dark brown eyes, with jet-black hair going down to his shoulders aside with a little bangs almost covering his left eye. He was tall and average, most in which of him relates to Neji. Neji was that last thing that crossed her mind that moment. Sheepishly, he held out a single rose to her, smiling shyly.

"For you," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow," Tenten replied, flattered at the one rose, "It's beautiful, thank you..."

"You're very welcome," he smiled, extending out his hand, moving the bangs that covered his eye behind his ear "I'm Takeru. Nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too!" she replied, then felt embarrassed for also saying 'very', "S-so, you're my...I'm you're..."

They both found each other laughing.

"Yup, we're soon to be married," he said rather happily, yet, he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"To see you. And I must say, you are much more beautiful than I imagined," he replied, making her blush.

Before Tenten could say a word after her speechless moment, a doctor walked up to them. Tenten got nervous, thinking that she might get in trouble for leaving Neji all alone. Takeru turned around, wondering what was making Tenten look all out of it. The doctor then approached the two, and placed a hand on Takeru's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry kid, but you got to go," the doctor said,"Visitors are now to leave until 3:30 P.M today.."

"Ah I see," Takeru said disappointingly, turning back to Tenten, "I apologize for the short and sudden visit. I'll see you again in a couple of days..."

With no further words, Takeru leaned over and gave Tenten a short, yet delicate, kiss upon her lips. Tenten's face got warm, but found herself smiling at Takeru at every step he took, getting more distant from her. And this time, she knew why she was smiling. Sighing dreamily, she noticed the awkward stare she received from the doctor. She returned the same stare until he gripped onto her shoulders telling her to get back into to the room and watch over the patient. That made Tenten jump, for she completely forgot about him for a second. Or two. With the doctor following, she opened the door then gasped in shock. Neji wasn't on his bed! She left him alone for like less than 5 minutes and he's ... gone? She speedily turned to the doctor.

"Doctor he's gone! He's-"

She was interrupted from the doctor placing a finger on her lips. She blinked, staring at the doctor in great puzzlement. Before she could smack the doctor silly for even thinking about touching her, a puff of smoke surrounded the doctor, and after a few seconds, it revealed the face of the person she'd least expect.

Neji.

She didn't move. She couldn't move. She was stuck between shock and admiration as he stood there looking at her, worriedly. Worried; again with the new. Tenten made no movements but breathing, as she stared into his eyes in complete puzzlement. Removing his finger from her lips, he didn't hesitate on doing what he did. With nothing to say, he pulled her to him and held her in his arms, shaking. Tenten's heart was beating fast, fast and loud as a drum roll. And, as close as she was, she can feel his heart beats pound against hers. She could feel his breath tickle her neck as he slowly breathed in and out. It was magical, it was all that she ever wanted: to be held in Neji's arms, Neji's arms, the guy she's been in love for the longest time. And now, as he held her in his arms, it pained her more to hug him back, for this happened at the time she hoped it'd never happen- on the week before her engagement. She would have to take him out of her life.

Suddenly, she felt Neji's heart beats slow down, and his grip around her weakening. His arms slowly slid down her arms, along with his head sliding off her shoulder. His breathing went awfully slow, as his head went off her shoulder, and his legs broke down. He fell down to his knees, with only his arms around her leg to support him.

"Ne-Neji are you alright?"

His arms slowly slid off her legs, with his head down. She started to stare at him, not knowing what to do. It was then he collapsed. Tenten gasped and bent down, bringing him up to his knees, feeling the pulse on his neck. It was bad. She cried out for a doctor to help her place him back on the bed. About two doctors swiftly came into the room and carried Neji onto his bed. Tenten was sent out of the room for a couple of minutes as they work on Neji and see what went wrong. After a few, a doctor came out and smiled and nodded at Tenten. Tenten, knowing that expression, sighed in relief. Neji was okay.

"What happened?" she asked desperately.

"Did you see him get out of bed?" he asked, tilting his head, "For the past two days of him staying here, his chakra was recovering. Although, when we checked him just now, his chakra was again gone. Last time we checked, his body was recovering from the power loss. Did you seem him use any of his chakra to perform any actions?"

Tenten blinked in confusion. She then started to think about what happened earlier, after Takeru's encounter. The rose, the kiss, the doctor, the doctor turning into Neji- . She jumped, remembering so. "That's it!" she thought, "Neji used his chakra to transform into the doctor! But..."

"Why?" she whispered, leaving that last word out of her thoughts.

The doctor asked again.

"Oh, um," she stammered, "No. He must of done something while I was gone for about a minute. That stubborn Neji, I tell you."

She was laughing freakishly, which seemed to drive the doctor away. That was a good thing. She walked back into the room, seeing Neji sleep upon his bed. Slowly and quietly, she walked up to her chair and sat, facing him. A worried expression creep onto her face as she stared at Neji, remembering that...moment. The moment his arms were around her. The moment he touched her lips. Indeed it was magical, yet, somehow, it just didn't seem right. Despite the fact of getting engaged, Tenten felt a minor point. It was all she ever wanted, but then again, it wasn't. Worst part was, she didn't know why. The wind softly began to blow, making Neji's hair go all over his face. Those on his face quickly slipped down. Giggling softly, she traced her finger against his forehead, removing the strands of hair covering it. Unexpectedly, she heard Neji groan. Quickly snatching her hand back to her, Neji's eyes opened and he sat up shakily. The rapid heart beats happened again. But remembering what just happened, it calmed down, for Tenten couldn't decide if she should be mad at him for doing what he done, or relieved that he's okay.

She chose to be mad.

She slapped him. She slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a red mark on his face. Neji brought his hand up to where she slapped and looked at her strangely. Tenten was staring at him in anger, as she was gripping onto her hand that she slapped him with, with her free hand. She wanted him to apologize. Although, knowing Neji, he probably had no intention of ever saying: "Sorry." Neji opened his mouth to speak to her, but before he can even say a word, Tenten stood up from her chair and embraced him in her arms, shaking more than usual. Again, she was preventing tears. And this time, she wasn't surprised to feel his arms embrace her back. With both still being in each other's arms, Tenten exhaled deeply.

"You got me scared," she whispered, "Don't do things like that to me."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

Her eyes got wide. Did her ears deceive her, she kept thinking, did Neji just say "sorry"? To HER out of all people? Feeling that it was getting a little awkward, she released the same time he did. He must've felt the same thing. She sat back on her chair a little slowly, with her eyes still planted upon his. Sighing once more, she gave him a serious look, which troubled him.

"What were you doing out of bed?" she demanded.

"To see you."

She winced, for that wasn't the answer she expected. She then remembered him pretending to be a doctor.

"Why did you transform into a doctor?"

"I have byakuugan for a reason."

That got to her. He spied on her! Though, that's what she expected. "Of course!" she thought viscously to herself, "He used his chakra to use byakuugan, which takes up a little TOO much chakra, and worse, he used it to spy on me!" She now glared at him.

"Were you spying on me?"

"Yes."

She got more angry, from the fact that he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Neji, that's so low! Why-"

"You're right."

She stared at him in shock. First an apology, and now an agreement?

"You're right," he repeated,"I shouldn't have spied on you. I shouldn't have judge this Takeru, whom I should pay respect to, for he's going to be apart of your life. And Tenten..."

He paused, and smiled softly at her.

"Your life," he continued, "Is a huge part of mine. So whoever is going to be part of it, I shall respect."

Tenten continued staring at him in complete shock. She was speechless; not knowing how to react to that. Her heart kept on beating as his eyes continued staring at hers, with that smile upon his face. There was that urge again. The urge to smile for no reason to Neji. She dropped her head down, not wanting him to see the smile, and to prevent her from doing so. That didn't help. A smile crept onto her face, and she again shook. For the longest time, she always thought she was nothing but a piece of dirt under his shoe, practically everything but a 'huge part of his life'. She couldn't help herself. She had to ask why.

"I'm a huge part of your life?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I guess."

She waited to hear more from him. But that was all, just: 'I guess.' Does that mean 'yes', for he just stated it now? Or does it mean 'no', for he said I GUESS. Disappointed that, that was all he had to say, she brought her head up and stared at the ceiling, with her hands upon her lap. She eyed Neji. His eyes were opening and closing slowly, realizing that he was obviously tired. She couldn't blame him. He used up all his chakra for the wrong reason, he walked, and he talked for some period of time. Tenten found it quite funny how thick his head could be, when he really looks like a non-caring guy. And now him saying that she's supposedly a big part of his life, it seems that she hardly knows anything about Neji when she thought she knew enough.

She then found him laying down. She sighed in relief. "He's going to sleep," she thought, "I can relax myself a bit." Tenten quietly exhaled, waiting for the right moment for herself to close her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation travel up her arm, from something touching her. She looked down. Neji's hands were on top of her own. Within seconds, his fingers intertwined with hers. Tenten blushed and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing normally.

"N-Neji?"

No use. He was asleep. And this time, she allowed the smile to plant on her face. Closing her eyes, she sighed and smiled, thinking about the crazy thing that might happen tomorrow. Before drifting off to rest, she softly replied:

"G'night you stranger."

**TBC**

**RAWR WTFXUP. Worse chapter ever, i tell you. Then again, I was writers-blocked, and I'm totally sorry. Well R&R and I'll make chapter 4 better!**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4 pt 1

**Hi, I'm like grounded. So, I'll sneak on to continue whenever possible. Right now, I'm sneaking. Shhh.**

**A Week With the Progidy**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 4: Day 4**

"Neji? Neji, wake up."

Neji opened one eye, looking at Tenten, who was still shaking him. Seeing his eye open, she stopped shaking him and smiled. He just stared tiredly, for he wanted to go back to sleep. Tenten sighed, feeling that waking him up 5 minutes later could've been better. Taking a deep breath, she settled herself.

"Ah, i-it's time for your medicine..." Tenten said shyly.

"Medicine?" he replied numbly, sitting up "I thought all I needed was rest."

"We-well, it's not really medicine, it's soup. With some medicine...so I guess it is pretty much medicine," she stammered, trying to get herself together, "And you should wake up now. Sleeping past 8:00 in the morning isn't that healthy..."

Neji smirked. Tenten looked away from embarrassment, and looked down, closing her eyes. She then opened her eyes, seeing that their hands were still together. Tenten gasped softly and quickly snatched back her hand. He chuckled from her reaction. She pouted and playfully smacked him in the arm. To both his and her surprise, she found his chuckle turn into an actual laugh. A laugh; something unusual for Neji. Though, she liked the way he laughs. "He seems so safe," she thought, not finding the happy look upon her face, "As if the years of us being partners was used for something." She noticed the grin creep onto his face.

"You look pretty safe as well, Tenten," he said.

She covered her mouth, blushing like mad.

"Did I say that out loud?" she whispered, with her hands slightly covering her mouth.

"I wouldn't have said that if you didn't."

She made struggling gestures to prevent her from hurting Neji for his smart attack. Sighing, she grabbed the bowl, still steaming with smoke, and brought it to her lap. Carefully holding the bowl with one hand, and a spoon in the other, she stirred it, making the 'hopefully eatable' food go around in the soup. Neji eyed her, thinking that if he spoke, it would scare her. After a moment, she finally lifted the spoon, with soup upon it, and pointed it towards Neji. He looked at her as if she was going to kill him. Giving him the, "don't give me that look" face, she moved the spoon closer to his lips. He sighed, and opened his mouth, flabbergasted for he didn't know she was going to feed him, and the fact that she'll use her mighty force if he didn't eat it soon. She smiled happily, quite excited about feeding the progidy, and poured the soup that was on the spoon into his mouth.

Big mistake.

He twitched and spitted out whatever was placed in his mouth. He started coughing, as if he was still choking. Tenten quickly placed the soup back down and started to rub and pat his back, helping to relieve the coughing. As his coughing started to calm down, she pouted once more and gave him a look.

"Awh, come on," she laughed, "It's shouldn't be that bad..."

Wanting to prove her statement, she took a spoonful of the soup, and stuck it in her mouth. Another big mistake. She started to make struggling gestures again, as her fingers shook and her eyes twitched. Neji smirked. She didn't know which would hurt her more, to spit it out and make a fool out of herself, or to swallow it, and mentally kill herself. She wanted to mentally kill herself. Tenten painfully swallowed the soup, causing her to stutter when it hit her stomach. She then hastily looked at Neji.

"See?" she said, still shaking from the taste.

"Wow. I'm surprised to still hear you talking."

"Oh shut up," she said, relaxing herself, then getting another spoonful, "Here, you're required to finish it."

"You're crazy," he simply stated.

"Think I'm crazy?" she smirked.

Before he could say a word, she stuck the spoon into this mouth, quickly pulling it back out, making sure that the soup went into his mouth. This time he swallowed it, and he turned at Tenten to stop her, but ,giggling, she stuffed another spoonful into his mouth. He crossed his arms and slowly swallowed it, giving Tenten at death stare. She gulped, lifting up the spoon, smiling awkwardly. He sighed and opened his mouth. Tenten looked at him and blinked several times, surprised that he's not actually allowing her to put the 'death soup' into his mouth. He continuously coughed after several slurps, but then, surprisingly, got used to the taste. After a couple of minutes, Tenten was gathering the last of the soup into the spoon and stuck it into Neji's mouth. He swallowed, and then sighed in relief of finally finishing the medicine of a meal. Tenten giggled, wiping off the soup that touched his cheek accidentally. Not being able to resist herself, she slightly pulled on his cheek and giggled, calling him cute. Neji playfully rolled his eyes and reached for her loose ribbon on her hair, wanting to take it off and see her hair down. Tenten, with her cat-like reflexes, stopped his hand and grinned. Then, it happened again.

Neji looked into her eyes, and leaned up a little. Tenten stood there stiff to her feet, staring back into his eyes. Her heart starting beating through her ears, and her body started to feel weak. Her face grown warm as his hand reached for hers, just merely placing her hands on top. His face got closer, and she closed her eyes. "Oh my god," she thought, pacing herself, not knowing whether she was afraid or happy, "He's going to kiss m-"

"YOOOSH!"

Both ninjas parted from each other startled, as the looked at the door that quickly opened with, no other than Rock Lee himself, barge in. Tenten leaned back against her chair, placing one hand against her heart, trying to calm herself down from what happened and what was supposedly was to happen. Lee jumped in front of the two and pinged a smile along with his good-guy pose. Holding her breath and releasing it after five seconds, Tenten smiled back, and sat down on her chair. Neji nodded at him. Lee nodded back as a greeting and sat on an extra chair. He leaned back and rested his arms upon his head and once again, pinged a smile. Tenten giggled and copied his posture. Neji stared at both of them awkwardly. Lee saw him, and asked him how he felt. He replied with his usual "Hnh."

"Oh! I bought you something, Neji!" he replied happily, handing him a small wrapped box, "Think of it as merely just a 'get well' present."

Neji blankly looked at the box and raised an eyebrow. Lee just continued staring at him in excitement, waiting for him to open the girl. Hesitantly, he pulled the ribbon and opened it. In it was a broken kunai, with a ribbon tied around it. It was fairly broken, with it's point chipped off a little, and the handle was a bit rough, yet, it shined and was as smooth as any new ones. He looked up at Lee, who was smiling like an idiot.

"This looks familiar," Neji said.

"It should!" Lee grinned, "It is the final kunai that you used the day when you destroyed the enemy in just one strike!"

Neji continued staring at it. Indeed it was.

"I improved it with my bare hands! Oh, what a way to bring up such pride towards another!" Lee said happily, "And what a shame it would be if you've thrown away such a memoir!"

"That's really sweet, Lee," Tenten said, smiling at him.

"Ah! Don't think I forgot about you, lovely flower! I also bought you something!"

Lee rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a small box. Tenten pouted, thinking, "Oh yeah, Neji gets a huge box." Gracefully, he handed it to Tenten and she quickly opened it, as if she was given a gift the first time ever in her life. It was quite funny for Neji, for Tenten received countless gifts from Rock Lee. Once she opened it, she gasped, pulling out two necklaces; one with a key attached to it and another with a transparent heart, with a keyhole in the middle. She shockingly looked at Lee, who was rubbing the back of his head shyly. For a split second, she believed he gave it to her because of feelings, which could've led to some weird problems, but once he spoke, it was a big relief for her. And Neji.

"It is for you and your future lover!" Lee replied, "You see, one keeps the key, and another keeps the heart. If the person with the key places it into the keyhole, and the heart lights up, that means you two are destined to be together! But, if it does not light up, unfortunately, you two are not. Ah, it is like the spring time of youth is revolving around love!"

Tenten giggled then got out of her chair and nearly tackled him with a hug. They both laughed and examined the necklaces. Neji just watched. After the hugs and laughs, Lee jumped out of the window, saying that he has to go for his training with Gai-sensei, wishing the best for Tenten and Neji. Before he left however, he looked over at Neji and winked. Before Neji could even blink, Lee vanished. Tenten, calming down her laughs, sat back down on her chair, placing the necklaces on the top shelf above Neji's head, and making sure there was no vase to accidentally spill water on Neji for. With a happy sigh, she leaned back against her chair, and looked over at Neji's gift. The kunai looked absolutely perfect, despite some of the cracks that weren't able to be hidden. She turned herself and the chair around to look at it more clearly. Neji noticed and handed her the box. She thankfully took it and removed the kunai, examining it in great thought. She then spun it perfectly, with her being the weapon mistress, it was simple. She smiled at Neji as she continued spinning the weapon on her finger.

"This is really cool, Neji! And in just one strike, you destroyed the enemy!"

"Hnh," he shrugged, "Guess I'm pretty much used to defeating weak people."

"Hey!" she laughed, punching him lightly, and finding him laughing softly back, "Stop sounding like you're so superior! You could possibly beat anyone but Naruto."

"You tease me, I see," he chuckled, remembering his loss at the chunin exams, "I contain more power than he does, despite the chakra he holds of the fox-demon."

"Then, Lee. You can't beat him," she giggled.

"I can defeat him, Tenten. You've seen me fight him."

"True, true," she said, not wanting to bring both teammates down, then smirked, "I betchu can't beat me!"

"You must be kidding with me now."

She twitched, and giggled, nearly attacking him with the same hug she did with Lee when she received the gift, making him fall back onto his bed with Tenten on top of him, and with their faces before each others. Neji told her to get off, but she stubbornly said for him to make her. Chuckling under his breath, he placed his hands on her stomach and slightly, which to her 'slightly' meant forceful to Neji, pushed her. Refusing to give in to early, she wrapped her arms around his back, preventing her from falling. Neji let out a deep breath and brought his hands to her sides, tickling her- Officially game over for Tenten. She let out a silly laugh and rolled off to the side of the bed, laying down next to Neji, who stared at the ceiling, laughing a bit himself. Tenten sat up and crossed her legs. Her big smile then turned soft, which worried Neji a bit.

"This is so funny..." she whispered.

"What is?"

"This week, we fight days before, but then the next day, we're laughing as if the years we've known each other was actually used for knowing each other. It just feels so...weird, but, still great. Why is that?"

Neji paused for a while, thinking about what she said. It was true, and he agreed, yet he found it hard to let his words that he wanted to say come out of his mouth. He then sighed.

"Perhaps it's because it's my last week with you," he said, and after a short pause he spoke once again, "And I want to cherish these moments with you before you're completely gone."

She blushed, finding herself speechless. To her relief, he continued.

"I most likely won't see you every day for training and socializing moments anymore. So," he then smiled that genuine smile, "I might as well make these last days worth the moment."

Her face felt very arm, as he continued staring into her eyes. She looked down, fidgeting a bit, trying to find the right words to say. She was flattered, but so confused, not knowing how he can say so with such a straight face, and why he's saying all these wonderful things to her now, and not in the past. Her heart was at a normal pace, but the butterflies in her just kept on soaring. "I don't know what keeps happening," she thought to herself, "It's like he wants me to stay..." With her head still down, she smiled.

"Th-thanks."

He nodded and before he could say another word to flatter her, the door knocked. That went to Tenten's relief and Neji's disappointment. Quickly jumping out of Neji's small bed, she opened the door, seeing a doctor standing in front of her. She tilted her head, hoping that she wasn't in trouble again. Luckily for her, the doctor smiled and looked at his clipboard.

"Tenten, correct?"

"That's me," she replied.

"May I ask you to please leave this room for a couple of minutes? Neji has a visitor coming, and I really don't insist on having too much talking or too many people in a room with a patient. Even if it is just one person coming. I do not like taking risks."

"Ah! No problem!" she then bowed to the elder, "Just call me whenever it's time for me to head back in there."

Tenten then opened the door and turned to Neji and bowed to him.

"I'll be back later, Neji!"

She smiled and walked off. The doctor nodded and Tenten headed towards the other wing of the hospital. The doctor then turned his head and yelled out saying that the visitor may come in now. Neji eyed the doctor, thinking who might the visitor be. Footsteps started to become clearer to hear, Neji knowing that the person was coming closer. The unexpected person walked into the room and closed the door. Neji's eyes widened slightly.

The visitor was really unexpected.

And it was the visitor that Neji never insisted, nor wanted, to come.

It was Takeru.

Takeru looked straight into Neji's eyes in a glare, crossing his arms. Neji just stared at him. The silence around the two boys seemed to make things more awkward for the both of them; or mostly just Neji, for he was in the room with the guy who would take away Tenten out of his life. Taking a deep breath, Takeru spoke, with his eyes never escaping Neji's:

"We need to talk."

**TBC**

**better? Har har. Well, R&R! I'll try to get on as much as I can to continue this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4 & 5 pt 2

X'D !! Thanks so much for the reviews. It makes me get my lazy ass off the bed and go straight onto the computer and type this. Ha, well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**A Week With the Progidy**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 5: Day 4; part 2**

"We need to talk."

It was silent around them as they both stared at each other. Neither of them went, or decided, to go closer towards another. Takeru ended the silence by chuckling under his breath. Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance, finding it weird to act in such a manner when they haven't even started their discussion.

"Hyuuga, right?"

Neji just nodded. He didn't have the nerve to speak to him. "Some way to show respect," he thought jokingly. Takeru cleared his throat.

"I have a favor to ask you," he replied, "And as much as if might pain you, you are required to do so. For you, and HER sake."

Again, there was again awkward silence conquering the two. Takeru then spoke.

"I can't let you interfere with her mind and feelings."

Neji paused for a moment, staring at Takeru in great rage. Neji interferes with her feelings? It was rather funny to him for Takeru was the one just randomly marrying her, and messing up her choices. He sat up straight on his bed, an turned fully towards him. Neji then crossed his arms and spoke.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Leave her alone."

Neji's body suddenly started to shake a little as he clenched his palms into fists . His expression started to become more serious as he stared at Takeru, seeing nothing but a smirk grow upon his face. He returned the expression. Takeru noticed, and then remembered the mission of Tenten's he's been awared about.

"Ah, that is why I'm telling you this now," Takeru replied, walking closer to Neji, "You see, you and Tenten seem to have this bond. A bond that I cannot let continue any longer. She's starting to have second thoughts..."

"Second thoughts?"

"Yup," he huffed, sitting down on Tenten's chair, making Neji snarl quietly, "She might refuse to marry me. I can't let that happen."

"It's her own choice."

"She has no choice."

That fumed Neji, for that was the exact same thing she had said to him.

"Her family engagement is a confusing concept," Takeru continued, "She is permanently stuck with the person chosen to be engaged to until the day of the marriage. But, if she finds someone who engages to her before the actual engagement, I'm gone. I was merely just someone chosen, because that hard-headed Tenten girl refuses to find a man for her life."

"I see."

"You're shortage of words annoys me, Hyuuga."

"You're presence annoys me as well."

Takeru twitched, but then calmed himself down. He then leaned back against the chair, fiddling with his hair as he placed his leg upon his other.

"And if she doesn't marry me, everything goes down the drain. And to tell you, as I expect, neither her and I are excited about getting together."

"Then why are you going to marry her?" Neji asked desperately.

"Don't you know what you'll get?" Takeru said, in great pride of what he might encounter, "She's the weapon mistress! I can gain so much power from her! Her skills are completely unbelievable! I could retrieve my father's territory and use it for what I want!"

Takeru noticed the glare that he was receiving from Neji.

"She's not something you can use," he said angrily, "She's nothing you can just take and use for your pitiful satisfaction."

"It's not like him hurting her."

"You ARE hurting her. And eventually, she will find out. You are going to marry her for the sake of her power, for she wanted to marry for...love."

"Heh," Takeru chuckled, looking up at the ceiling, relaxing himself, "Almost sounds like you actually do love her."

Neji looked down, glaring at his clenched palms. He kept on shaking, preventing himself from saying what he wanted to say. He closed his eyes, remembering Tenten. Remembering their moments of training, bonding, and how that all adds up to such a relationship that they have. Neji then sighed. With his head still down, he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"I do love her," Neji said.

"There," he thought to himself, "I've said it." To his surprise, he found Takeru laughing. Neji turned his head at him, staring at him coldly. Takeru then stood up and brushed himself off, giving another look at Neji.

"Funny. She loves you too."

Neji was caught off guard as he felt his face go warm and his heart beat quickly. Takeru again laughed as his reaction, making Neji's glare grow more deadly. Yet, his real feelings, the feeling of being flattered in a sudden way, overwhelmed his heart from the words. The words he never expected getting from anyone.

"You seem shocked, Hyuuga. People around seem to find it a little obvious. Typical for the blind progidy such as you. And, that's what I mean by second thoughts. You love her, and she loves you. Yet, you both are too foolish to confess to one another. Not that I want you to confess, for I want to be the one to marry her. I want to marry her and gain power. Too bad you didn't do it sooner."

Takeru turned it around, grinning as he walked towards the door. When he was about a feet away from the door, with his hand upon the knob, he again gave in that annoying chuckle.

"You had your chance," Takeru replied, "So, don't you dare try to commit to her."

Before Neji could blink, he heard a swift sound of movement around him. He then found a kunai stuck on it's point on the wall. He turned over to Takeru, who was smirking behind his breath, with a kunai fiddling around his finger.

"Think of that as a warning."

With that he opened the door, and to both their surprises, saw Tenten standing before Takeru, with a couple of flowers in her hands. Tenten blinked and looked up at Takeru, who in an instant was smiling at her sweetly. She blushed and smiled back, confused where he just suddenly appeared from. He softly embraced her, and once he let go, he bent down and whispered something. Neji looked over, not being able to control himself. Takeru drew back from her ear, seeing the shocked look on Tenten's face. He merely smiled and left the room, leaving her frozen on the spot. Neji raised an eyebrow, looking at her. Tenten let out a shaky breath and, with the flowers still in her hand, walked over to her chair and silently sat down. Her eyes looked as if they were drifted onto some far away place, as if there was nothing around her. Her body started to shake, like Neji during his encounter with Takeru. Neji continued staring into her eyes. It was shining, and not because of joy, it was again of holding back tears. Now, it was different. To Neji's shock, a tear streamed down her face, as she quickly wiped it off harshly. Neji didn't hold back.

"You're crying."

That was it for Tenten. More tears started to roll down her face, while she silently keep taking breaths to prevent herself from crying out loud. She covered her eyes with her hands and drew her head down. Neji reached for her hand and wrapped it around both his own, making her hands go down from her face. She looked down, and panted, trying to catch her breath. Seconds later, she leaped off her chair and embraced herself around Neji, finding his arms going around her body. She started to really cry, with deep breathes escaping her mouth, trying to get some air. Neji stroked her back, trying to relax her. To her, it was the most worst position for her to be in, EVER. She was in Neji's arms, but, she was crying in a pitiful state. She cried and suddenly just jumped into his arms. But to her feelings, she wouldn't want to be anywhere but there in that moment.

"I don't want to marry him, Neji."

An Hour Later...

For the past hour, Neji and Tenten remained silent, while Neji tried to calm down her crying. Tenten fidgeted with her shirt, feeling embarrassed for what she just did. "I cried," Tenten thought in shame, "I cried. I showed weakness. I showed weakness in front of HIM. In front of NEJI." Still fidgeting with her shirt, Neji sighed, and stretched. Tenten, wanting to end the awkwardness, and wanting him to forget what just happened, spoke.

"Ah, uh...I brought you some flowers.."

Neji blinked as she placed the flowers in the vase above him.

"Why?"

"You know," she said, smiling softly, "As a get better, as well as a 'Remember Me'. I just hope this flower doesn't die easily."

"Wouldn't want that to happen," Neji replied, smiling, making Tenten smile back. It then got to Neji, "Care to tell me why you don't want to marry him?"

Tenten's face dropped. "Great way to make him forget," she thought to herself sarcastically. She sighed, deciding that it was better if she didn't hide it any longer.

"It...didn't sound right," she whispered.

"What didn't sound right?"

"Those three magical words, Neji: I love you. It...just didn't sound right when he said it to me..."

That angered Neji. He continues hurting her by saying lies.

"He said it so sweet, like the way I've always wanted it," she continued. "But it feels like I'm being loved by the wrong person. As if I'm not loved at all from him, yet, he...loves me. Unloved. That is why I don't want to marry him. Regardless, I have to. ...I guess I just have to get used to him."

"You don't have to get used to him," Neji declared.

"Neji, I don't want to go over this again-"

"Maybe he's just not the right one," Neji interrupted softly, looking away, "I know...that there is this other guy who really loves you. You just need to find him."

She stayed silent, shaking once again. Trying to prevent herself from again crying, she looked straight at him, with those glistening eyes.

"H-help me find him?" she stuttered.

"...Hnh. I guess."

There it was again. The "I guess."

"Oh," she replied.

"Just to make you happy," Neji then added, making her look at him startled.

Tenten felt shy.

"You really care about me?"

"You don't have to be that surprised," Neji chuckled.

Tenten smiled and leaned back against her chair, thinking to herself: "Could he be the right one?"

Night eventually came, and Neji has already fallen to deep sleep. Tenten sighed, hating to be the one awake the moment Neji is sleeping. It always made her envy him from the way he can sleep so peacefully, compared to the way she sleeps sitting down on her chair. Though, so many things happened, she couldn't help but think about it. Takeru's face appeared in her mind, as she remembered the past two days she had with him. Neji's face came to her attention, and she remembered the past YEARS she had with him, and how the way her love for him continued to bloom. Now, her petals fall, seeing that she would have to move on. "I really do love Neji," she thought to herself sadly, "And no doubt, I always will. Now here I am, just seeing it go away from me." She then touched her lips to where Takeru kissed her. "More like seeing it getting stolen from me," she thought, sighing. She turned her chair over to Neji and looked at him, finding a smile creep onto her face. He looked so calm, so peaceful.

"I...I love you, Neji," she whispered very quietly.

There was suddenly an urge conquering her heart. A sudden urge as she continued staring at him. Her heart started to beat rapidly, finding her face lean closer to Neji's and her body going up from her chair to do so. Her eyes started to relax as her face got closer to his; so closer she can feel their breaths going against each other. She closed her eyes and it happened.

She kissed him.

She planted her lips upon his, and slowly kissed him. Feeling more emotions in her heart, she released, thinking it was best for her to stop. Although, once she released, the worse possible thing happened.

He opened his eyes.

She jumped back in shock, staring into Neji's eyes, who was staring at her in puzzlement. Tenten covered her mouth, realizing what she just did was a mistake. A big mistake. Neji slowly touched his lips as he continued staring at her. Tenten again couldn't take it. Unexpected tears started to stream out of her eyes. Neji just looked at her, also shocked and somewhat happy about what just happened.

"Tenten?"

She had no words to say. She quickly turned around and ran. Ran out of the room as fast as she could and as far as her legs could take her. Neji, as much as he wanted to run and catch her, stayed still on his bed, still dazed about the kiss that was given to him. Water then dripped onto his arm. He looked up, seeing that water from the sides of the shelf was hitting him. "She must've knocked something over..." he thought as he looked down to see what. And indeed she did.

On the floor laid a shattered vase, with it's broken glass all around the flowers.

Tenten's flowers. First it was her petals that fell.

Now it was the whole thing.

**TBC**

**that wasn't the best chapter, but it'll get better. I've been so caught up in homework, I can't have time to think. But I'll improve. Just for you. Haha kkay, well, R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 6

Hooray! I'm like not grounded anymore. Ha, well, here's the chapter. (I'm totally tired right now. Har ) I'm sorry I took too long for this chapter.

**A Week With the Progidy**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 6: Day 5**

Tenten didn't return until morning. She didn't plan on returning, but for the fact of only have 1 day left (the next day is for her leaving) of spending it with him, she couldn't think of anything else but to go back and see him. She looked out the window tiredly as she walked closer to Neji's room. The sun wasn't up, but neither was the moon. It was just a clear, literally blue, morning sky. "Must be really early," Tenten groaned to herself, while her eyes keep on flickering on and off. Finally, she reached the door to his room, numbly turning the knob to enter. Although, but her eyes were shut, for she was too sleepy to open her eyes. Continuing to walk forward, knowing that's the only way to reach her chair, she fell down on a hard surface to rest, not being able to walk any further. "Neji is probably still sleeping right now," she thought before drifting off to sleep, "I doubt he heard me fall."

With nothing else to think, she slept, with nothing but the floor to comfort her.

--

The cold morning breeze blew across her face. Tenten opened one eye, finally awakening from her slumber. She saw nothing for a while, due to the blur, but later saw her chair in front of her. The chair she uses as a bed, with no one sitting on it. Tenten then opened but eyes, seeing herself on higher material. She blinked, and thought, "I swear that I collapsed on the floor and not the-..." Her eyes widen was she moved her hands around the surface which she was laying upon. "It's soft..." She then looked away from her chair and looked down, gasping softly. "I'm on a bed..! Neji's bed-Neji!" Her heart jumped as she sat up quickly. She looked to the side of her. Neji wasn't there. Tenten gasped in shock, but later heard the sound of a cup falling. Bewildered, she looked at the cup and then to the person who dropped it.

Neji.

They stared at each other. Tenten stared at the cup, and then back up at him. Looking down at the bed which she was sitting on, she again gasped and jumped off. Neji just raised an eyebrow, and walked quickly to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tenten stammered, "I didn't know how I ended up on your bed, all I can remember was falling on the floor and-"

"Whoa, calm down," Neji laughed a bit, "Go back on the bed, you should continue resting..."

"Me? How about you?" she asked, confused as she rested her hand on his forehead, "You're the patient, and you're the one suppose to be in bed right now. You're not even suppose to be standing..."

"People sometimes get better quicker, Tenten," he said, "I'm feeling better. Now go rest. You've been doing a lot of things throughout this week."

She fidgeted, remembering what she did the past night. Suddenly, she remembered herself just coming in and sleeping on the floor, and then randomly seeing herself on the bed.

"Do you know how I ended up on the bed...?" she asked rather shyly.

"Yeah," Neji said, handing her a cup of water, "Early in the morning, I heard a thud, and saw that you fell. So I placed you on the bed. I didn't sleep after I did so, so don't worry."

Tenten blushed, "So he did hear my fall," she thought, but then shook her head. Utter silence came across them for the loss of words. Tenten stared at her cup of water, as Neji sat down on the side of the bed. She caught his glance that was going towards her, seeing that he nodded towards the empty space next to him. Still looking at her cup, she shyly sat down next to him, with again, nothing to say. Neji sighed.

"You had me worrying," he simply said. Tenten looked over at him.

"Huh?"

"You had me worrying," he repeated, "You shouldn't run off like that, late at night, Tenten. You were crying. And the fact that you didn't return until the next morning kind of made me think that something happened to you."

Tenten looked down in shame, as 'butterflies' flew around her stomach. Though, not happy butterflies. Again, she remembered the incident before she ran away.

"_I...I love you, Neji,"_

She shook her head, thinking sarcastically, "Following that confession with a kiss. Nice move, Tenten. I doubt that he didn't hear me say: I Love You." She then sighed, "And now that fact that he worried about me, and that he's acting like nothing happened...what is this?" The longer she sat alone with Neji in silence caused more her to become more impatient on knowing what he thought about the incident. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly and started to shake, making the water in her cup jump up and down. Neji eyed her once she opened her eyes and turned at him.

"A-about yesterday..." she started.

She wanted an interruption from him after that. Unfortunately, he said nothing. Tenten gulped.

"Th-that wasn't suppose to happen. I-I didn't mean it-"

She was interrupted as a chuckle escaped his lips, and a smirk formed. Tenten looked over at him funny.

"You didn't mean it?" he asked, "Or you didn't mean TO?"

Tenten stayed quiet, not quite getting where he was going. His smirk grew.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

He positioned himself to look at her straight in the eye. Tenten was frozen, and couldn't find out whether she didn't move because she was too shocked, wanted to see what he will do, or making a fool out of herself if she did move. All of a sudden, he placed his hand on hers, making her to accidentally drop the water. That didn't seem to bother him. "This is the only way I can find out if what Takeru said to me was true," he thought, "To see if does love me." Her heart started to race as his warmth comforted her hand.

"I mean," he whispered, "When you kissed me, you didn't mean to, correct? You didn't mean for it to happen."

Tenten being speechless at the moment just nodded.

"Right. But, did you mean it?"

Tenten looked away. He just grinned. Too stubborn to answer that in a statement, she replied back to it with a question.

"What do you mean, 'did I mean it'?"

"Did you mean it. Were the feelings coming from your lips to mine telling the truth?"

She blushed, feeling the warmth travel up to her cheeks. His fingers than intertwined with hers, which didn't calm her heart down. "The feelings? From my lips to his?" she thought, questionably, "Telling the truth? ... Feelings...he means...!" Tenten looked up at him shockingly, as her eyebrow rose.

"And by that you mean..." she started, but then stopped as he leaned over to her closely, with their lips just inches apart. She didn't dare move.

"Do you love me?" he whispered.

Her heart started to beat rapidly as the breath from his words hit her lips. He leaned in closer, as if he wanted to find out himself. She knew it wasn't right to just sit there. But what was coming at her was what she's always wanted. Before she could even close her eyes, a kunai suddenly flew right past them, landing on it's tip on the wall. Neji and Tenten jolted back, revealing the face of the man who had both made them suffer.

Takeru.

An evil smirk formed upon his lips as he walked over to the two. Tenten was scared. She quickly stood up and stared at Takeru, yet not finding any true words to say to him. Neji just sat there.

"I told you to leave her alone, Hyuuga," he chuckled, as he got he got closer, "Guess you didn't take my previous attack as a warning."

Tenten stood there confused. She didn't move. Neji eyed her, knowing that she was frightened. He sighed annoyingly and stood up, facing Takeru. He crossed his arms.

"I don't need fools like you to tell me what to do," Neji stated, "Especially when it's about someone I care about."

Takeru rolled his eyes and sighed. His glance then turned to Tenten, causing her heart to get conquered by unknown fear. He slowly walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. Unexpectedly, he drew her over to him, with her back touching his chest. Her eyes got wide in stun as his hand went over between her breast, feeling the rapid thumping of her heart. Takeru then rested his head upon her own, taking a deep breath of her aroma, and chuckled.

"Tenten, my love, you're heart is beating very fast."

Tenten was too off-guard to respond. Neji grunted, and then saw fear all over her eyes. Tenten felt Neji's stare, and the fear in her eyes grew. He glared over at Takeru and clenched his fist. He noticed.

"Oh, Neji, you don't plan on attacking me, do you?" Takeru replied, laughing a bit, "I mean, here I am, with a person you care about in my arms. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, right? The fact that you want to hurt me, the person she's in love with."

"She's not in love with you," Neji growled, as his clenched tighter.

"Really, now? How so?"

"You're the one who told me who she loved," Neji replied, "You're the one who said you don't love her. And you're the one hurting her! What makes you think that she loves you?"

"Calm down, Hyuuga. I never said such a thing," he lied, then turning Tenten around. He lifted up her chin slightly, and smiled, "I may have known you for such a little time, Tenten. But I'm finding myself throughly in love with you."

She started to shake. Tears started to run out her eyes, hitting his hand that rested upon her cheek. Neji's fists were now bleeding, and his glare became more deadly. Takeru wiped out her tears.

"No need for crying," he said, "I'll make it all end soon."

Without holding back, he kissed her. Takeru kissed Tenten. Tenten's eyes widen as her body started to shake more. More tears started to come out of her eyes. Neji stood there and watched the scene angrily. He knew how Tenten was feeling. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off, causing Takeru to draw back a little. He stared at her.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she choked, as she continued to let her tears fall, "Why did you just suddenly-"

"I love you," he simply stated.

She stopped. There it was again. Those 3 words that were suppose to be magical. Those three words that didn't seem to come out right from Takeru. Those three words that were suppose to be coming out from someone else. Tenten looked down, with tears hitting the floor. Takeru raised an eyebrow. She raised her head, and fearfully looked at him.

"I...don't love you."

Takeru stood there in shock. "No way she could've rejected me-" he thought angrily. He glared at her. She gulped.

"You don't want to go the hard way, Tenten," he said, "You and I are going to be engaged and soon married whether you like it or not. I know you are aware that this engagement doesn't have to mean for love. No man in this time will commit to you. And I can see why. You're too stubborn to tell out your feelings. And when you do, it is always too late."

"At-at least when I do tell out my feelings," she stammered, "I'm telling the truth. Unlike you."

"What was that?" he demanded.

She clenched her hands into fist as she glared up at him. There was nothing to prevent her from crying.

"The way you said 'I love you' to me. It wasn't love that you meant, Takeru! You just...just _want_ me! So don't tell me you love me because obviously, all you want is me for you own sake!"

"I see we have a clever one," Takeru said, "Regardless, you're missing the point. You have to get engaged to me. Whether we love each other or not." He then smirked, "I will make you in love with me. Whatever the cost..."

Takeru came closer to her, and leaned it. But before he could get any closer, Neji, in great speed, stood in front of her, crossing his arms. He glared at Takeru.

"Touch her again and DIE," Neji said viciously.

Takeru just closed his eyes and smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He opened his eyes and pointed it at Neji.

"I'm willing to take that risk. And you, my friend, will be the one dying."

Neji paced himself as Takeru came closer. Suddenly...

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Takeru, not being able to see who said it, was attacked, and flew across the room, landing on the floor. Tenten gasped. Neji smirked and gave Lee and nod.

"It's about time, Lee." Neji replied.

"Better late than never!" Lee laughed, and then turning back over to Takeru, "You. You are not worth Tenten's presence, and you are not worth her time. If you wish to see tomorrow, I suggest you leave her alone."

Takeru groaned as he tried to stand up. Half way up, he opened his eyes, seeing the legs of the green beast and the progidy. He looked up. Neji and Lee glared at him. Lee picked him up by his collar.

"You disgust me. You hurt Tenten for your own amusement. There is no way she will fall in love with one such as you. I do not care if this engagement is tomorrow. I will not let it happen. Well of course, not with you."

Takeru released himself from Lee's grip and sharply turned around, telling Lee that there's no choice. He walked over to the door, and paused. He glanced over at Tenten once his hands were on the knob.

"See you tomorrow."

He left, leaving Tenten standing there speechless from what he just said, and what he just did. Lee turned over at Tenten who started to cry, not caring who would see. No other words, Neji brought her into his arms, allowing to to cry her heart out to him. Lee patted both his teammates shoulder as he went to go out to see what Takeru was doing. He planned to have a longer talk with him.

Tenten was just there, crying out to the person who she vowed to never cry to. To the person she always loved and admired. To the person who viewed her more than just the weapon mistress. And the best part was that he didn't push her away. Minutes later, he pulled her away slowly and wiped her tears, looking straight into her wet eyes, which now showed relief.

"You alright?" Neji asked quietly, with his hands holding on to her arms.

"...No."

Not wanting to say anymore, she hugged Neji. She buried her face within his shirt, hearing his heartbeats. Neji parted away a little and wrapped his arms around her waist. Normally, Tenten would blush, or feel hesitant. But that moment, she didn't. Knowing what was coming, she stood up on her toes, bringing their lips closer to one another's. Without holding back, their lips finally touched. It became passionate as seconds passed, and Tenten started to feel light headed. She released the kiss, with her head falling down to his shoulder.

"I love you." she said.

Neji let out a soft breath as he placed a soft kiss, merely just a peck on her forehead, finding out that she has fainted right after she confessed. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Sitting down on Tenten's chair, he grabbed the necklaces that Lee was given her. Silently, he placed on the necklace with the key on his neck, and placed on the other necklace with the lock on her. Taking one last look at her, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"I know."

**TBC**

**Not the best, but whatever. I've been really busy and lots of things in my mind. Ha. Well, the next chapter is the last! Hooray! Finale! Hehe, well hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the last. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 7

Someone do a drum-roll! It's the last chapter! Oh yes. Ha, well after this, I probably will be able to write more Nejiten fan-fictions. I have a lot in my head for new stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter. (I apologize if the ending isn't super.)

A Week With the Progidy by iJutsu

Chapter 7: Day 7

Tenten awaken the next morning, feeling the warm breeze go across her face. She quietly sat up and looked up at the clock: 9 o'clock A.M. She sighed. "Today is the day. The day I'm getting engaged," she thought sadly, looking over at Neji, who was still sleeping, "And to think, all that happened this week, would've helped prevent that." Tenten once again sighed as she continued looking at Neji. Smiling softly, she carefully moved the stands of hair covering his face a little back, revealing his calm face. Suddenly, he slowly opened one eye, which to Tenten's surprise, she didn't move. Neji looked at her questionably, but smiled a bit.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she whispered back, as Neji opened both his eyes fully and rubbed the back of his head

"Wouldn't actually call it a 'good' morning, Tenten," he replied, with his face revolving a little more serious, yet disappointed look, on his face, "Today is..."

Tenten drew back a little bit and leaned back against the wall, inches next to the bed she was sitting on. She placed her loose hair covering her face in the back of her ear to hold it, and sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment, and slowly opening them, she slid off the bed and went over to the sink. She turned on the water and splashed water all over her face, to get herself fully awake. Neji let out a sigh, already knowing she didn't want to talk about the topic. Tenten splashed one more handful of water onto her face. Before she could grab the towel, shivers went up her arm as she felt two arms go around her stomach, and a head resting on her shoulder. The water dripping from her face kept on hitting the hand which was supporting the arms on keeping it around her. She couldn't move.

"N-Neji?"

"I'm really going to miss you too," he mumbled, with his forehead resting on her shoulder.

Tenten's eyes widened. She started to remember what she had said to him on the first day of accompanying him:

"I'm really going to miss you, Neji."

"Hnh."

She started to shake. Random emotions started to overwhelm her; sadness, happiness, anger, disappointment and...love. More than just water was hitting his hand, for it was also tears. Neji didn't move an inch. Tenten drew her head down, trying to prevent more tears from coming out.

"You know what? This is funny," he whispered,"This week, we fight days before, but then the next day, we're laughing as if the years we've known each other was actually used for knowing each other. It just feels rather awkward, but, to tell the truth, I've been enjoying it."

Tenten started to shake more. "That was what I said to him before..." she thought. The embrace from him was getting a little tighter, as she felt his warmth comforting her. More small tears started to roll down her face. She harshly wiped them away, but the more it came. Neji then again spoke.

"And throughout this week, we've encountered so many interruptions interfering with the feelings that are dying to come out..."

She couldn't handle much more. With his arms still around her, she covered her eyes with both her hands, hiccuping a bit from her small sobs.

"W-why say this now?" she stuttered, "Why tell me this on the last day? Why tell me and hurt me"  
Neji was caught off-guard from that unexpected statement, but he didn't move. He just stood there, holding onto a shaking Tenten. After seconds of utter silence, he released her and turned her around to face him. She didn't look at him. She looked down, not wanting to look at him in her pitiful state. Neji brought her close to him and hugged her. Her eyes again widened as her face was leaning against his chest, hearing his calm heart beats. "This is it," Tenten thought, "I can't back down now. After hours, I probably won't see Neji ever again...". Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly, returning the favor. Memories from the day before, the encounter with Taker came through her mind. Mostly all of what Neji said, kept her safe, kept her happy..:

"I don't need fools like you to tell me what to do. Especially when it's about someone I care about."

"She's not in love with you."

"Touch her again and DIE."

Then the kiss. The kiss she longed for from him. Now the fact of marrying the man who nearly planned on killing Neji made her feel like all of that was worth nothing. Nothing; for what she wanted to hear from Neji never came out. She finally released from the hug and smiled a little child-like to Neji. Tapping his shoulder, she giggled softly.

"W-well, I better get ready for the leaving at the training area. Lee is probably waiting for us over there."

"Right," Neji sighed, "Do you need anything before you get ready?"

Tenten giggled again and flicked his forehead with her finger softly.

"Why? You don't need to take care of me, Neji. I'm the one suppose to be taking care of you."

Neji chuckled and smiled back. Tenten grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door. When she reached the door, and opened it, she paused for a moment and looked back, with a smile upon her face.

"Thank you. For...everything," she replied.

With nothing else to say to him, she went out and closed the door, saving the trouble from him saying the response. Neji smirked to himself as he grabbed his own bag and clutched onto his, or Tenten's, necklace that he had placed on himself.

"You're welcome."

--

At the training area...

Lee and Neji sat on the log in the training area where the three would always sit on after training. Lee sighed, thinking of the removal of Tenten, and having someone else sit on her place. Neji started to fiddle with the kunai Lee has given him with his finger. He eyed Lee, who was resting his head on his knee, obviously in deep thought. Neji sighed as well, and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee looked up at him and smiled softly.

"It is such a big shame seeing Tenten leave off to some stranger," Lee said.

"Yeah..."

"I know you care about this as much as I do, Neji," Lee replied, "Probably more than I. I know that you do not want this to happen."

"Why would I Lee? Of course I don't want this to happen. She's our teammate, our friend..."

"Your love," Lee finished.

Before Neji could respond to such a statement, they heard footsteps coming towards them. There was no need for them to turn to see who it was. Quickly, they stood up, waiting for their fellow teammate to stand before them. Tenten, in no time, reached them and bowed. Getting up straight from her bow, she looked over at Lee, who was staring at her straight in the eye with his own teary eyes. Tenten grinned, already knowing what Lee wanted to do. She opened up her arms. In almost an instant, Lee went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ah, Tenten, I cannot believe the day has come!" Lee replied sadly, with the noodle-ish tears flowing out, "I am truly going to miss you so!"

"I'm going to miss you as well," she said, releasing and patting his shoulder, "I mean, you're like my support. You always have a way to keep me going. I'm really going to miss that..."

"Tenten, don't make this sadder than it already is!" Lee sobbed, hugging her once again, and then releasing, "Do not worry! You know where I live! So whenever that Takeru hurts you, be sure to call me! I will surely hurt him. You are always part of Team Gai and I vow to protect you!"

Tenten stared at him happily as her eyes sparkled. She didn't hug him, for she felt that would hurt both of them even more. Lee then wiped his eyes and pinged a smile at her, along with his good guy pose.

"But, despite Takeru, be sure to keep in touch with me! Visit Neji, Gai-sensei, and I, often. Promise?"

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled, giving in one last bow to Lee, "Thank you. You mean a lot to me. Both of you."

Neji and Lee smiled and nodded. Tenten rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, I better go now. I don't want to keep anyone waiting."

Tenten looked at Neji, feeling his stare. Their eyes-connected, and within moments, they returned the same smile towards each other; a caring smile. She turned around to another direction and started to walk. Lee watched her as her body got smaller and smaller as she walked on further. Finally...

She was gone.

Lee was hurt, seeing one of his teammates leave. He turned over to Neji, who was still staring at the area where Tenten left. Lee tapped him on his shoulder and gave him a serious look. Neji, snapping back to real life, looked at him confusingly. Lee crossed his arms and tilted his head towards Neji, as if Neji, even as a silent one, was really stupid at the moment.

"Go," Lee simply stated.

"Pardon?"

"Go. Go to her, Neji."

"I don't see where you're going..."

"I know what you are thinking. I know what you want to do with her. You want to prevent it. Now go and get to it."

"Lee-"

"Do not keep this conversation going. She is getting more far by the second. Catch up to her and DO IT."

Lee then pointed at the necklace Neji was wearing.

"Check if anything opens." 

Neji stared at his green comrade in complete amusement, for Lee and him has never had a conversation such as that. Also amazed for seeing where Lee was getting to, might be the smartest thing Neji has ever done. Finally, Neji nodded and ran. Lee smiled and walked back to the village.

"I wish you the best, progidy."

--

Tenten continued walking deeper into the woods, and closer to her home. No feeling but sadness was in her. "Well, that was it. And this is it. I'm getting engaged. Takeru will use me, and I can't stop him until marriage comes, which is in what? 4 years? ...I really thought Neji could've stopped it," she thought. She then touched her lips, remembering the kiss, their kiss, "Neji..." She then remembered his saying:

"And throughout this week, we've encountered so many interruptions interfering with the feelings that are dying to come out..."

She sighed. "What feelings, Neji?" she thought to herself yet again. The quietness around her started to fade away as she heard sounds from the rustling of leaves from the bushes and trees. She looked up, seeing leaves fly through the air. It was a disappointment to her, seeing that it was getting windy. She grabbed her jacket from her backpack, and stopped walking for a while to put it on. While she placed it on, she looked forward, sensing some kind of presence around her. Presence of not just the wilderness around her, but the presence of a person. She blinked, seeing a figure probably feet before her. It was getting closer, she noticed, and the figure was getting more clearer to see, but not clear enough to see who it was. She decided not to move until she figures out who it was. Although, after she blinked, the person was gone. Or, that was what she thought. All of a sudden, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her inner-self jumped in shock as she slowly reached for a weapon in her pocket, thinking it was some sort of enemy. Quickly, she turned fearlessly at the person and gasped, dropping in weapon in surprise. It was Neji.

"Neji?" she replied, receiving just a nod from him, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I can't let you go, Tenten," Neji said quietly, looking right into her eyes.

Tenten frowned. It was happening again.

"I have to Neji..."

"You don't have to," Neji said sharply, taking one of her hands in both of his, "You don't have to go back there, and see Takeru."

"Th-they'll probably send out people to look for me..."

"That's not what I meant."

Tenten looked up at him in puzzlement. He then let go of her hand and sighed.  
"You mean a lot to me, Tenten. I may not show appreciation towards you, but I cherish every moment I have with you. As a teammate, as a friend, and what adds up from all of that."

"What are you...What do you mean by that?"

"I love you."

Tenten gasped softly as she looked at Neji, who was looking at her a bit seriously, but with admiration. Sadly, she looked down, still not hearing the words that she wanted to hear. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting any more foolish tears to run out of her face, and again be in front of the person she really loves.

"Again. Wh-why are you saying this all to me now?"

Neji sighed, and continued looking at her, even if eye-connection was lost.

"Because I'm too much of a fool to let out what I truly feel..."

He stopped, noticing that Tenten was once again shaking. He sighed once more, hating the fact that she holds in her pain and sorrow within her. Taking one step closer to her, he lifted up her chin up with his thumb, making her face towards his. Tenten opened her eyes, but didn't look at him. Neji didn't let the avoiding of eye-contact stop him. Carefully, he took of his necklace. Holding onto the key in his hand, he lifted the heart-shaped lock upon Tenten's neck with his other hand. That caught Tenten's attention. "The necklaces," she thought surprised, "I completely forgot about them...how did he..?" Tenten suddenly remembered what Lee said about the necklace:

"You see, one keeps the key, and another keeps the heart. If the person with the key places it into the keyhole, and the heart lights up, that means you two are destined to be together! But, if it does not light up, unfortunately, you two are not. Ah, it is like the spring time of youth is revolving around love!"

She stopped with her thoughts as she saw Neji stick the key into the keywhole.

The heart lighted up.

Tenten gasped as she looked up at Neji. Neji just smiled softly at her and shrugged as a 'no big deal' way. He then spoke.

"Do you now see why I can't let you go? There is already another one who loves you."

It was then Neji leaned closer towards Tenten, bringing her body closer to his in a warm embrace. She looked up at him creating a new eye-contact.  
"And that's me." he finished . Tenten eyed to the left, killing the eye-contact once again, and sadly sighed.

"I have to go see him. I have no other choice, Neji..."

A smirk then grew upon Neji's lips as he softly turned her head towards his. He leaned in close, close enough that they were breathing each other's breath.

"You now have another choice..." he chuckled.

Tenten blinked, trying to get where he was going. Her eyes widened as she understood. Closing her eyes, she giggled under her breath and spoke.

"You're crazy." He leaned in closer.

"Think I'm crazy?"

Without no hesitation, they gave in and their lips touched. The kiss grew more passionate as Neji held her more closer to him. Tenten started to feel a completely different feeling. The feeling of her heart restoring from the same person who broke it. It came to an end once they ran out of breath. They both parted from each other, trying to catch some air. Tenten smiled up at him as she panted. Quickly, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Feeling better? Because it wasn't as fun spending a week with a sick and injured progidy I call a teammate."

"Heh. In that case, I don't think I'm feeling well."

Both started to laugh, while they intertwined their fingers together, and they were on their way over to Tenten's parent's home, to where they can start a new, yet old, generation of complications.

--

"I cannot wait to see my daughter finally getting engaged," Tenten's mother said, smiling up at the sky.

"Yeah," Takeru said, who was standing next to her, grinning, "It would be really great-"

"Oh! Here she comes!"

Takeru looked from where the mother was looking at, seeing Tenten. His grin started to fade as he saw her walking with someone else. Someone no other than...

"Hyuuga Neji..." Takeru said under his breath, staring at both of them confused.

Once the two members from Team Gai approached Tenten's mother, they both bowed. When Neji stood up straight before her mother, the mother tilted her head, and let out her hand in respect, motioning him to shake it.

"Hello. Who might you be?"

Neji looked over at Takeru and smirked. Taking her hand to shake, he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Neji. Tenten's husband-to-be."

FIN

Yay. I'm done. I'm sorry it's a sucky ending but whatever. I'm going to continue to write more fanfics to improve myself. So please R&R, and I promise you that you'll be impressed with the next stories I hopefully plan to make! Thanks! 


End file.
